fatherofthepridefandomcom-20200214-history
Larry
Father of the Pride Spy Cubs ACT 1 The scene opens to Siegfried and Roy's talent show. SIEGFRIED Thank you all for coming! ROY Tonight's special show vill be one of a spectacular kind! Be prepared for our very first spy performance! Siegfried and Roy clap their hands as they magically poof away. "Secret Agent Man" begins to play as performers dressed as spies in black clothing come in. JOHNNY RIVERS There's a man who leads a life of danger To everyone he meets, he stays a stranger With every move he makes, Another chance he takes, Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow The performers begin to dance. JOHNNY RIVERS Secret agent man Secret agent man They've given you a number and taken away your name Siegfried and Roy appear onstage and begin to dance. Suddenly, two performers dressed as spies swing in and shoot Siegfried and Roy with prop guns. Then the performers rip off their costumes to reveal themselves as the real Siegfried and Roy. The audience applauds. SIEGFRIED Thank you! Ve are okay! ROY Ja! In fact, it vas Siegfried and I who shot our own selves! And now, our stars, ze magical vhite lions! A pyramid-shaped platform rises and Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti are magically poofed onto it. They raise their heads and roar proudly. The audience applauds and Siegfried and Roy take a bow. SIEGFRIED Good night, everyone! ROY And as you leave zis theater and continue vith your lives, search for ze magic all around you! Ve vill see you next time! Good night! Siegfried and Roy begin to wave. The scene fades to Larry's house. Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti walk in, exhausted. LARRY Man. What a night. SARMOTI Yeah. Let's not do this again for at least a whole week. Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti all sit down on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh. SIERRA Well, you guys are finally back. LARRY Yeah. Work's such a pain in the rump. Suddenly, Hunter is heard in his room singing a bit from "Y'all Want a Single" by Korn. HUNTER Boom, boom, boom, boom Music can be heard from inside Hunter's bedroom. SIERRA Oh, not Hunter again. Excuse me. Sierra gets up from the couch and walks over to Hunter's bedroom. She opens his door and finds him rocking out to the music, which is playing on his boombox. SIERRA Hunter, turn that down! HUNTER But Sierra, this is really cool! SIERRA No! I said turn it off right now! Sierra reaches over and turns off the boombox. HUNTER Oh, crud! SIERRA Besides, Mom and Dad have told us not to listen to any inappropriate songs! HUNTER Fine. Sierra walks out of Hunter's bedroom and back to the living room. LARRY So what happened? SIERRA Oh, he was listening to Korn again. Larry chuckles. LARRY I like their music. SIERRA Ever since you guys first left, he's been trying to listen to every single one of their songs! I swear, he can be a real pain! Sarmoti yawns. SARMOTI Well, I'm getting rather tired. How 'bout we hit the sack? LARRY Yeah. I'm pooped, too. Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti get up and go to bed. LARRY Come on, kids. Sierra gets up and she and Hunter go to their own rooms. The scene fades to Hunter asleep in bed, smiling. The scene fades into Hunter's dream. In his dream, he is up onstage singing "Freak on a Leash" by Korn in front of a cheering crowd. HUNTER Somethin' takes a part of me Somethin' lost and never seen Every time I start to believe, Something I love's taken from me, from me Life's gotta always be messin' with me BACKGROUND VOCALS You wanna see the light HUNTER Can't they chill and let me be free? BACKGROUND VOCALS So do I HUNTER Can't I take away all this pain? BACKGROUND VOCALS You wanna see the light HUNTER I try to every night, all in vain, in vain Sometimes, I cannot take this place Sometimes, it's my life I can't taste Sometimes, I cannot feel my face You'll never see me fall from grace Somethin' takes a part of me You and I were meant to be A cheap bed for me to lay Somethin' takes a part of me Feelin' like a freak on a leash BACKGROUND VOCALS You wanna see the light HUNTER Feelin' like I have no release BACKGROUND VOCALS So do I HUNTER How many times have I felt diseased? BACKGROUND VOCALS You wanna see the light HUNTER Nothing in my life is free, is free Sometimes, I cannot take this place Sometimes, it's my life I can't taste Sometimes, I cannot feel my face You'll never see me fall from grace Somethin' takes a part of me You and I were meant to be A cheap bed for me to lay Somethin' takes a part of me Hunter scats and performs a guitar solo. HUNTER Go! The song continues. HUNTER Somethin' takes a part of me You and I were meant to be A cheap bed for me to lay Somethin' takes a part of me Part of me Part of me Part of me The song ends. The scene cuts to black. ACT 2 The scene cuts back to the episode. Hunter wakes up and it is now morning. He yawns and gets up. He walks into his own personal bathroom and closes the door. The scene fades to minutes later, when Hunter walks out of the bathroom and shakes some of the bath water off. He walks into the living room and sees no one, except for Sierra sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. HUNTER Uh, where is everyone? SIERRA Read the note. HUNTER Note? Hunter notices a note on the table. He picks it up and reads it out loud. HUNTER "Dear Sierra and Hunter, we had to leave for a rehearsal. We won't be back until later tonight. The food is in the fridge. Love, Mom, Dad, and Grandpa." Hunter looks at Sierra. HUNTER So they're gone? SIERRA Yeah. HUNTER So what should we do? SIERRA All we can do is wait until they get back. Hunter sits on the couch next to Sierra. HUNTER Well, can we share that book? SIERRA No. HUNTER Well, what should I do? SIERRA I don't know. If you're hungry, just go see what's in the fridge. HUNTER Good idea. Hunter walks over to the refrigerator, takes out a slice of meat, and eats it quickly. HUNTER Sierra, I just finished the meat we had in the fridge. Sierra doesn't look up from her magazine. SIERRA Good for you. HUNTER But I'm still hungry. Is there anything else to eat? SIERRA I don't know. Why don't you see for yourself? HUNTER Okay. Hunter looks in the freezer for more food. He finds a container of ice cream and eats the vanilla ice cream. HUNTER Ahh. Think that filled me up a bit. Hunter closes the freezer door and walks over to the couch. HUNTER Well, I just got some ice cream and now, I'm all full up. SIERRA Cool. Hunter sits down on the couch and rests his head on it. He makes up a song titled "Waiting For My Family." HUNTER Waiting for my family, waiting for my family Waiting for my family, waiting for my family SIERRA Shut up, Hunter. Hunter continues to sing. HUNTER Waiting for my family, waiting for my family Waiting for my family, I am waiting for my family SIERRA Hunter, I said shut up. Hunter keeps singing. HUNTER Woke up one morning, woke up early today To find out that my parents have gone away But I need not worry since they said they'd be back And then we'll be able to get back on track It's gonna be a while 'til they return And there are gonna be no more concerns Waiting for my family, waiting for my family Waiting for my family, waiting for my family Waiting for my family, waiting for my family Waiting for my family, I am waiting for my family Waiting for my family, waiting for my family Waiting for my family, waiting for my family Waiting for my family, waiting for my family Waiting for my family, I am waiting for my family Oh, yeah The song ends. Relieved, Sierra rolls her eyes. SIERRA Finally. HUNTER Sierra, I was just bored. Do you mind? SIERRA Yes, I do. I was trying to read, but all I could hear was your annoying voice! HUNTER Well, excuse me for passing the time! Hunter sits back down and crosses his arms. Sierra just shakes her head and goes back to reading. The scene fades to the night sky, which zooms out into the window, with Hunter looking out. HUNTER Well, Sierra, it's nighttime. And they're still not here. SIERRA Really? HUNTER Yeah. SIERRA That's odd. HUNTER Oh, tell me about it. SIERRA Wonder where they could be. HUNTER I don't know. I don't even have one clue where they could possibly be. SIERRA Me neither. HUNTER Something must've happened to them. Hunter freezes in shock. HUNTER (Gasps) Maybe they've been kidnapped! Sierra rolls her eyes at Hunter. SIERRA No, they weren't. They're gone this long to get away from you. HUNTER No, they did not! SIERRA Most likely. Hunter gets in front of Sierra and pulls her face into his. HUNTER Sierra, listen! Our parents are not here, anything could have happened to them! Just think of all the possibilities! Kidnap is one of them! Now we have to go save them before the mob kills them! SIERRA What? HUNTER I'm saying our parents are not here. They have been kidnapped! We must save them now! Now! Sierra closes her magazine and gets up from the couch. SIERRA All right, all right. HUNTER But first, we gotta get dressed! SIERRA What? Why? Hunter runs inside as Sierra watches. HUNTER Because we're gonna rescue our parents! The scene cuts to Hunter opening the closet, with Sierra standing behind him. Hunter puts on a black short-sleeved T-shirt. He then gives Sierra a black sleeveless shirt. HUNTER Here. SIERRA Uh, do I really have to wear this? HUNTER Yeah! Just put it on! SIERRA Fine. Sierra takes the shirt and puts it on. HUNTER Wow, Sierra! You look wonderful! SIERRA I do? Sierra examines the shirt. SIERRA Hmm. Thanks, Hunter. HUNTER Yeah! Hunter whips out sunglasses and puts them on, with Sierra following suit. HUNTER Now come on! Let's get a move on! Hunter runs out the door, with Sierra following him. The scene cuts to them running down the street. HUNTER Don't worry, Mom and Dad! We're coming for you! Hunter turns around as the screen reveals a gun barrel's interior. HUNTER Pew! Hunter shoots his fingers at the camera. A blood-red wash runs down the screen. The gun barrel dissolves to a white dot, which moves from side-to-side across the screen and settles in the corner, then expands to reveal the full view of the scene. HUNTER Lion. Hunter Lion. Sierra and Hunter are sneaking around the Watering Hole, searching for their family. SIERRA Any sight of them? HUNTER No. Let's try someplace else. The scene zooms to Hunter's school, where Sierra and Hunter look around. SIERRA Anything? HUNTER Nope. SIERRA What would they be doing at your school anyway? HUNTER I don't know. Maybe they were taken here. But let's try someplace else. The scene zooms to a bushy area just outside the Mirage, where Sierra and Hunter continue to search. SIERRA Now? HUNTER No. SIERRA Hunter, why don't we just call this day and go home? I'm sure they're fine. They'll probably show up soon. Suddenly, a voice is heard, startling Sierra and Hunter. TIGER TWIN #1 That's right. Go home and let your parents stay away for as long as they like. The Tiger Twins emerge from the bushes, giggling evilly. SIERRA AND HUNTER The Tiger Twins. SIERRA What are you two doing here? TIGER TWIN #2 We followed you all the way over here after seeing you run down the street all by yourselves in that crazy getup. HUNTER Hey! For your information, this is our spy getup! We need them right now 'cause we're looking for our parents! TIGER TWIN #2 Heck. If we were out looking for our parents, we would never go out looking like that! HUNTER Besides, how did you two know we were running down the street? TIGER TWIN #1 A special someone told us so after he saw you first. HUNTER Oh, yeah? And who is this "special someone"? TIGER TWINS Say hello to... Anthony emerges from the bushes, grinning evilly. Shocked, Sierra and Hunter gasp. SIERRA AND HUNTER (Gasps) HUNTER Anthony! ANTHONY Hello, Snow Cone. So nice to see you again. I've been waiting for this moment ever since your sister fought me. SIERRA Hey! Leave my brother alone! ANTHONY Oh, yeah? Who's gonna stop me? HUNTER I am. Bombasa! Anthony and the Tiger Twins laugh. TIGER TWINS Oh, you're full of it! ANTHONY Nice try, Kimba! But that ain't gonna work on me! HUNTER Oh, yeah? Well, yo mama's so dirty, she has to creep up on bathwater! Anthony punches his fist into his hand, ready to pound Hunter. ANTHONY What did you say?! Hunter gets scared. HUNTER Oh! Run away! Sierra and Hunter run off. The "Ski Chase" music from The Spy Who Loved Me begins to play. ANTHONY Get them! The Tiger Twins run off, with Anthony following suit. HUNTER Come on, Sierra! We gotta lose 'em! SIERRA Right! Sierra and Hunter run in the opposite direction. ANTHONY Follow 'em. Anthony and the Tiger Twins follow Sierra and Hunter. Sierra and Hunter run to the Watering Hole and hide. Anthony and the Tiger Twins pass by, searching for Sierra and Hunter. Slowly, they begin to make their way out. Unfortunately, Hunter ends up stepping on Sierra's tail, making her scream out in pain. SIERRA Ow! Immediately, Anthony and the Tiger Twins turn around. SIERRA AND HUNTER (Gasps) ANTHONY After them! The Tiger Twins charge at Sierra and Hunter. SIERRA Great job, dweeb! HUNTER I'm sorry! I-- Run away! Sierra and Hunter run off. They run into the training compound, where Anthony and the Tiger Twins follow them. Sierra and Hunter jump through the pedestals, but the Tiger Twins slip on them and fall off. ANTHONY D'oh! Never mind! I'll get them myself! Anthony jumps through the pedestals. Sierra and Hunter swing through the hoops. Unfortunately, Anthony catches on and grabs Hunter by his tail. HUNTER Aah! ANTHONY Gotcha! HUNTER Ya know, I'm startin' to think maybe you and the twins kidnapped my parents! ANTHONY Hmm, maybe. HUNTER Well, you're not getting away with it! Hunter kicks Anthony, making him fall off the hoop onto the ground. ANTHONY Oof! Hunter continues to swing through the rest of the hoops as he and Sierra then go down a slide and ram right into Anthony. ANTHONY Oof! HUNTER Let's beat it! Sierra and Hunter run off. Anthony spots them and gives chase. ANTHONY Come back here! Sierra and Hunter continue to run from Anthony. SIERRA Well, Hunter, any last thoughts on where our parents could be? HUNTER Hmm... I know! Let's try the Secret Garden! You know, hence the word "secret?" SIERRA Fine. Sierra and Hunter run off as fast as they can, with Anthony trailing behind and trying to catch his breath. ANTHONY I'll... get you two! Just... a minute. Anthony squats down, out of breath. The scene cuts to Sierra and Hunter opening the gates to Siegfried & Roy's Secret Garden, only to find the doors inside closed. HUNTER They're closed. SIERRA Well, go open them. Hunter runs over to the doors and tries to open them to no avail. HUNTER They won't open. Let's do it together. Sierra and Hunter get a firm grip on the door handles and begin to pull as hard as they can. Finally, the doors fly open as both fall on the ground. SIERRA AND HUNTER The doors opened! Sierra and Hunter immediately run in and close the doors behind them. SIERRA Where are we? HUNTER Seems like we're backstage somewhere. I mean, look at all these props. SIERRA Oh, yeah. HUNTER Quick! Let's look for our parents! Just then, Sierra and Hunter hear Siegfried and Roy's voices. ROY Thank you! SIEGFRIED Und now, ladies and gentlemen, vatch before your very eyes ze final battle between James Bond und Jaws! Sierra and Hunter peek through the curtains and see performers dressed as James Bond and Jaws fighting in a prop warehouse, throwing punches and kicks. HUNTER Oh, cool! James Bond! I love James Bond! Jaws takes out a wooden board. HUNTER (Gasps) Oh, no! James, look out! Jaws begins to swing the board at James, who dodges it. Jaws then throws the board at James, who ducks. James then jumps up and kicks Jaws across the room, making him smash out of the wall. HUNTER Yeah! Go, James Bond! ROY Und now, introducing ze magical vhite lions! Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti burst into the prop warehouse and roar. The audience applauds. Sierra and Hunter are overjoyed to see their family has not been kidnapped after all. SIERRA AND HUNTER (Gasps) Mom! Dad! Grandpa! Upon hearing the cubs, Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti look all over, looking for them. LARRY AND KATE Sierra? SARMOTI Hunter? ROY Thank you all for coming! SIEGFRIED Ve vill see you all tomorrow! Suddenly, Anthony and the Tiger Twins kick the back doors open, startling Sierra and Hunter. SIERRA AND HUNTER (Gasps) ANTHONY Well, well. Look what we got here. Immediately, Hunter runs off and Anthony chases after him. ANTHONY Get back here! Hunter runs out of the Secret Garden and stops at the entrance, where Anthony tackles him. ANTHONY Any last words, Conehead? HUNTER Yeah. Uh, what's that over there? Anthony turns around and Hunter begins to run off, only for Anthony to grab him by his legs, knocking him down. The scene cuts to Sierra with the Tiger Twins. TIGER TWIN #1 Hey, you know how doctors say, "This isn't gonna hurt a bit?" SIERRA Yeah? TIGER TWIN #1 Well, we're not doctors. SIERRA Uh, what's that supposed to-- Suddenly, the Tiger Twins lunge at Sierra, attacking her as she struggle to get them off. SIERRA Hey! TIGER TWIN #1 You're dead meat! SIERRA Off me, you little... The scene cuts to Hunter and Anthony wrestling on the ground. ANTHONY I'll shake you up! HUNTER You'll be shaken! Shaken, not stirred! Suddenly, Hunter hears Sierra's cries for help. SIERRA Hunter! Hunter! Help! Immediately, Hunter pushes Anthony off of him and runs to Sierra's aid. The scene cuts to black. ACT 3 The scene cuts back to the episode. Hunter runs into the room and sees the Tiger Twins attacking Sierra. HUNTER Hands off my sister! Hunter growls and roars, charging at the Tiger Twins, who run off screaming. SIERRA Gee. Thanks, Hunter. HUNTER Anytime, Sierra. Suddenly, a disco ball comes down and Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti are on it. This brings huge grins to Sierra and Hunter's faces. SARMOTI Miss us? SIERRA AND HUNTER Did we! Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti jump off the disco ball and hug Sierra and Hunter, who hug back. SIERRA We missed you so much. HUNTER Yeah. We thought you were kidnapped. LARRY, KATE, AND SARMOTI What? They chuckle together at the thought of them being kidnapped. LARRY Kidnapped? KATE No way! LARRY No way. We weren't kidnapped. We were just rehearsing for a show. SIERRA Seems like you guys took forever. LARRY We did. And we're terribly sorry. KATE Yeah. We had to rehearse extra hard today to practice and to make it perfect. SARMOTI But don't worry, we're fine. Although it was quite a pain in the ass. SIERRA Yeah, well, we're just glad you're back. LARRY Come on. Let's go home. SIERRA You guys go on. We'll catch up. Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti walk off ahead of Sierra and Hunter. SIERRA Well, nice work on a job well done, Hunter. HUNTER Thanks, Sierra! Hunter takes a deep breath and breaks into song. HUNTER Y'all wanna single say-- SIERRA Hey! Mom and Dad said no inappropriate songs! Remember? HUNTER Mm-mmm. Hunter begins to sing. HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that As Sierra talks, Hunter continues to sing. SIERRA Oh. I guess that's not nearly as bad. HUNTER Suck that, suck that Y'all wanna single say suck that Suck that, suck that Y'all wanna single say suck that Suck that, suck that Y'all wanna single say suck that Boom, boom, boom, boom As the music plays, Sierra and Hunter begin to headbang as they dance, imitating guitar gestures and sounds. SIERRA AND HUNTER What's goin' on today? We gotta break away We got a problem and I think it's gonna make us go down They think we're all the same As always, we're to blame For stuff, I think it's lame It's time to stop the game I think it's time to pay for everything you make me say HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that HUNTER Suck that Sierra and Hunter headbang. SIERRA AND HUNTER What's going on today? Why must it be this way? We're going nowhere and we're still knocking The need to bow down They think we're all the same As always, we're to blame For stuff, I think it's lame It's time to stop the game I think it's time to pay for everything you make me say HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that HUNTER Suck that SIERRA AND HUNTER We are the ones breaking you down We are the hope to drown out your sounds All across the world, you take what you found All across the world, you're breaking you down HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that Suck that SIERRA Suck all that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that Suck that SIERRA Suck all that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that Suck that SIERRA Suck all that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that Suck that SIERRA Suck all that SIERRA AND HUNTER Faaaaaaaaaaahhh! Y'all wanna single say suck that Suck that, suck that Wanna single say suck that Suck that, suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Y'all wanna single say suck that SIERRA Suck that HUNTER Suck that, suck that HUNTER Suck that With one last headbang, the song ends. SIERRA Hey, Hunter. I'll race ya. HUNTER Bring it on! Sierra and Hunter begin to run all the way home. The scene fades to Sierra and Hunter arriving home. HUNTER Beat ya! SIERRA Ah, nuts. Sierra and Hunter are about to enter the house when suddenly, Anthony comes bursting out of the bushes and screaming angrily, lunging directly for Sierra and Hunter. ANTHONY You're dead, Snow Cone! Sierra and Hunter freeze in shock. SIERRA AND HUNTER Dad! Immediately, Larry comes out and stops Anthony. LARRY Hey, you! Anthony stops in his tracks. LARRY What are you doin'? Get away from my house! Scared, Anthony runs off. SIERRA And there he goes, crying to his mommy. HUNTER Phew! That was a close one! Thanks, Dad! LARRY Anytime, son. I'll make sure that kid doesn't bother you anymore. HUNTER Gosh, we were so worried for you! You all went missing from us all of a sudden! LARRY Yeah. So sorry about that. We promise we'll never stay this long ever again. HUNTER Good. LARRY Well, come on in. It's time for bed. Larry, Sierra, and Hunter walk into the house. KATE So, how did you guys find us? HUNTER Oh, it was so cool! You should've seen us! We were spies! We were sneaking everywhere looking for you and then there was even a scary, yet awesome, chase scene afterwards, and-- and... KATE You know, maybe you two can tell us tomorrow. It's very late and we should all be in bed by now. LARRY Yep. So... Larry claps his paws. LARRY To bed with us. SIERRA AND HUNTER Yes, sir. The lions head off to bed. Hunter whispers to Sierra. HUNTER Just rest assured, should we ever need to, the Spy Cubs will be back! SIERRA Yeah! Hunter and Sierra high five and go to their bedrooms. The screen then cuts to black. Larry is the titular protagonist of Father of the Pride. He is Kate's husband, Sierra and Hunter's father, Sarmoti's son-in-law, Snack's best friend, and the star of Siegfried and Roy's show. Biography Larry is Kate's husband who is rather carefree, but usually slips up from time to time in an attempt to do the right thing. He usually doesn't get along with his father-in-law Sarmoti. Personality Larry is friendly, supportive, thoughtful, caring, generous, laid-back, jolly, humble, adventurous, outgoing, lazy, funny, sensitive, cool-tempered, and understanding. While he can be a little hotheaded, confused, goofy, and oafish (but not necessarily dim-witted), he is truly a good person and cares deeply for his family and friends. He has a constant rivalry and feud with his direct nemesis and father-in-law Sarmoti due to their opposite personalities and Sarmoti's grouchy, stubborn, jealous nature. However, there have been times when he and Sarmoti were not so hard on each other and have actually forgiven one other. When he is not working, Larry enjoys drinking cans of beer and watching television. He feels extremely relaxed when sitting on his favorite couch in his spare time. His relationship with his parents is unknown, though he once mentioned them in "Catnip and Trust," where he told Sierra they were the "worst parents ever" when she said the same for him and Kate. Appearance Larry is an overweight white lion with a tan mane. He has blue eyes. Trivia * Larry's full name is Lawrence. * Larry is a fan of Jimi Hendrix. This is proven in "Road Trip," when he remembered his birthday and even bought Kate a Hendrix wig. * Not much is known about Larry's past. * Even though Kate is smart, Larry has proven time and time again that he is much smarter with higher skills (such as when he comes up with certain plans). * Sometimes, Larry lies to his family and best friends just to impress them and that usually starts the trouble for the episode, making him feel remorseful afterwards. Overall, he is really an honest, trustworthy person and does not intend to cause any harm, always hoping for the best. * He has the tendency to speak before he thinks (which is one of his many flaws), sometimes unintentionally hurting other people's feelings. At times, Larry tries not to speak his mind, but usually ends up exposing his true feelings. * Larry is sometimes compared to Baloo from The Jungle Book, whom Larry's voice actor John Goodman voiced in The Jungle Book 2. * In "Road Trip," Larry and Sarmoti's teamwork is compared to the teamwork between Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot game Crash Twinsanity. * He looks similar to his voice actor John Goodman. * Not much is known about Larry, but he was born in a zoo (which is something that Sarmoti makes fun of him for). Gallery Father of the Pride Blake Laughing at Larry.png Father of the Pride Larry and Snack.png Father of the Pride 2004.png Father of the Pride What's Black and White and Depressed All Over Screenshot 2.png Father of the Pride Larry Being Cool.png Father of the Pride Larry grinning.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters